1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a device to be used by law enforcement officers to restrain combative prisoners.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the past, combative prisoners were restrained with their hands handcuffed behind their back. Their legs were then tied together with a rope or strap which had a clip at each end. One clip would be placed on the rope to form a loop which was placed around the prisoner's ankles, then pulled tight. The feet were then pulled up behind the prisoner's buttocks and the clip on the loose end of the rope was attached to the handcuff chain, between the prisoner's hands. The ropes used commonly became tangled and twisted. They also did not hold the prisoner's feet together on their own. The most serious problem caused with this method was that it caused serious nerve damage injuries in the prisoner's wrists. These injuries have only developed recently, resulting in several law suits against police officers and their departments. This has prompted several police departments to forbid their officers to use the above method of prisoner restraint. This has left officers with no effective alternative. A patent search revealed that the above mentioned devices were not patented.